All in the Family - Part II
by Walrus
Summary: Fifteen years after their marriage an old enemy comes back to threaten those Lee and Amanda love.


"Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I retain the rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended. 

All in the Family 

Part II 

"Amanda," Lee started. 

"I'm ok," she replied. "Really, it's a shock, but I'm alright. We got Addi, and we'll get his son. I just never thought I would see those eyes again. They remind me of what we almost lost." 

"Hey," Lee pulled his wife to his chest and held her tightly. Even after all this time he remained in awe of her bravery. "He didn't win. We did, and I'd say it's been a pretty good 15 years." She shivered in his arms and Lee knew that despite Amanda's protest she was far from ok. "Amanda, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I'll get Elizabeth and Francine started, and then I'll come home early myself. You can help your mother get ready for tonight." 

"I don't know, what if something comes up? What if you need me?" 

"Amanda, I always need you." Lee smiled, "But I also need you to take care of yourself. This was a shock. Take some time, go home and be with Jenny - remember the wonderful life that we started after Addi Birol." 

"Alright," she relented. Lee knew she could never resist a little extra time with their daughter. "I'll go home and help mother." 

"Thank you." Lee replied giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours." 

As Amanda gathered her things to head for home she stopped in the doorway and reminded her husband, " Don't forget to ask Elizabeth to join us for dinner tonight. I really don't think she should be alone." 

"I won't forget," Lee smiled. "Now get!" 

An hour later Elizabeth and Francine entered Lee's office. "Francine said you wanted to see me," Elizabeth began. "If this is about earlier, I'm really alright, I just..." 

"Elizabeth," Lee interrupted as he got up and perched himself on the edge of his desk. "This has nothing to do with earlier. I have a new assignment I want the two of you to get right on." 

"This," he started pulling out the photos and handing them to Elizabeth, "is Assi Birol. He's the son of a terrorist we put away a while back." 

"Yeah, I know." Elizabeth replied studying the picture, "Addi Birol, right? I read the case file." 

"Yeah, well it looks like Assi might be taking over the family business. If that's the case I want us to put him away fast. These photos are all we have to go on right now. I want you and Francine to start researching this from every angle. Then, first thing tomorrow I want the two of you to set up whatever you have to to catch this creep. I want to know his every move. He better not add crème to his coffee without Amanda or I being informed of it. If he's anything like Addi, he's going to be planned and careful. I want us to be that times ten. No solo heroics, just good clean tactics." 

As Lee had begun to describe the assignment to Francine and Elizabeth he tried to push a fifteen-year image of Amanda, disoriented and confused after days of being held captive, from his mind. He had been strong for her sake earlier, but truth be told he knew Assi Birol was trouble, and he didn't like it one bit. Lost in his own anger he almost missed Francine's low laughter. 

"Francine, is there something you find amusing about this?" he demanded. 

"No, no it's not that." Francine knew this was hard on him, and she didn't mean to make it worse. No matter how rough things had started off between her and Amanda, deep down she loved them both. Although, it was likely she'd choose death over admitting to that affection. It was obvious this was going to get personal, and she wanted them to know she was on their side. 

"Well, then what is it?" Lee pressed sounding more than a little cross. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry - you sounded so much like Billy just now Scarecrow, and it just gave me a weird sense of déjà vu. I think he'd be pleased to see how the tables have turned." 

"Can it, will you Francine," Lee moaned. "I want you both to get cracking right away. I want to know exactly what we're dealing with first thing in the morning. I'll see both of you back here 7am tomorrow. Well decide were we should start then." 

With that, both women turned to leave. "Oh Elizabeth," Lee stopped, her walking back around his desk and sitting down. "Hang back just a second." 

She stood nervously in front of him toying with the edge of Amanda's desk. She hated that the infamous Scarecrow had seen her break earlier that day. In many ways he was more of a father than her own, but none the less he was also her boss and she hated that he had seen her weakness. "Yes?" she inquired. 

"Lizzie, I'm not disappointed if that's what you think." Lee said as he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "I just wanted to invite you to our house for dinner. The boys are coming over, and I know Jenny would love to see you." 

"I don't know," Elizabeth hedged, "It sounds like family time, and I don't want to intrude." 

"Honestly, it's no intrusion" Lee informed her, "And if I don't talk you into this, my wife's going to have my head, so do me a favor - agree now and don't make this any harder." 

Elizabeth grinned, "Alright, I'd hate to have Amanda's wrath on me. What time? What can I bring?" 

"Dinner's at 7 o'clock, and you only need to bring yourself. Don't be late." 


End file.
